1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision energy absorbing structure which is provided on the side portion of a vehicle such as an automotive passenger car, particularly to a side body energy absorbing structure being capable of moderating the shock acting on a passenger at the time of collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, in order to protect the passenger in side collision, side body energy absorbing structures have been proposed. For example, a side body energy absorbing structure such that a protruding buffer portion is provided on the door inner panel at the portion corresponding to the seated passenger's chest and legs has been introduced so that it can prevent the passenger from being seriously damaged in the event of a collision.
In addition, Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application 61-171620 discloses a side body energy absorbing structure which includes a reinforcement element provided on the reverse side of the protruding buffer portion in order to increase the buffer effect in the event of the collision by firmly maintaining the configuration of the protruding buffet portion.
Furthermore, in hard top cars, a belt-like zone corresponding to the inside upper edge portion of the side door, called a belt line, is known to be reinforced by the reinforcement element to increase the stiffness of the side door.
It is desirable to prevent serious injury to the passenger at the time of a side collision due to the strengthened belt of the conventional side body energy absorbing structure described above.